gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullseye (1)
"This is the television game in which daring determines the fate of the player. This is the game of strategy, luck and knowledge. This is BULLSEYE! Now, here's our host, Jim Lange!" A game show that combined elements of other Barry & Enright show. It was the game of strategy, knowledge, luck and especially daring. Main Game Two contestants, one a returning champion, competed. The game began with the champion stopping a gameboard of three spinning windows by hitting a three-colored plunger in front of him. The first two windows contained eight different categories (four in each window) with dollar amounts ranging from $50 to $200 (representing the value of each question). The third window (below the two category windows) was the Contract window, and displayed numbers from one to five, as well as a "Bullseye" graphic. Bullseye Board 1.jpg|Watch the spinning wheels and don't get hypnotized by the sparkling whirling swirls. Bullseye Board 2.jpg|Which category would you answer two questions from? Bullseye Board 3.jpg|BULLSEYE! That means, no matter what category you choose, you are free to answer as many questions as you want. When the windows stopped spinning, the player chose either of the displayed categories, and had to fulfill the contract by correctly answering the number of questions indicated in the Contract window. If the Contract window contained a Bullseye, the contract was unlimited; the player could continue answering questions for as long as he wanted. Each correct answer added the value of the question to a pot. A missed question gave the opponent a chance to steal control of the contract with a right answer. Bullseye Host Area (Pilot).jpg|The unique thing about Jim's podium is that it displays the number of questions left to be answered correctly. Here, there are three questions left in the contract. Bullseye Host Area (Series).jpg|Here, there are two questions left. After the contract had been completed, the player who completed the contract could elect to either bank the money in the pot, passing control to the opponent, or continue playing with a new contract; choosing the latter option would leave the accumulated money in the pot, up for grabs by either player. The first player to bank $1,000 or more won the game. (Beginning with a Nov. 1980 celebrity week, this was increased to $2,000, with question values increasing to $100 - $400.) Contestants got to keep any money banked during a game, regardless of the outcome, making Bullseye''one of the few Barry & Enright shows to allow losing contestants to keep earnings from the game. Bullseye Pilot Contestant Area.jpg|The Pilot Contestant Area Gale is leading by $50 as she heads toward the goal of $1000 Bullseye Series Contestant Area (1).jpg|The Series Contestant Area Chuck currently has all the money and $600 in the pot. Bullseye Series Contestant Area (2).jpg|Chuck takes the game with $2800. In the event of a champion winning the game without the challenger having an opportunity to play (for example, if the champion spun a Bullseye in the Contract window and answered several consecutive questions to win the game), the challenger would return after the bonus round to play again. As is the case with most Barry & Enright game shows, a new automobile was awarded to any contestant who won five consecutive games. Bonus Round ("Bonus Island") In the bonus round (known to fans as "Bonus Island" or the "Lightning Round"), the champion again stops the spinning wheels by hitting the plunger on the bonus island. This time, the windows contained dollar amounts of $100, $200, or $300 (earlier $50, $100 or $150, then $100, $150 or $200), or bullseyes. One and only one window also contained a dreaded bolt of lightning. Bullseye Bonus Game 01.jpg Bullseye Bonus Game 02.jpg If money came up in a window, it was added to a bank. If a bullseye appeared, the player had the option to "freeze" that window, which was then out of play for the remainder of the game. Later, bullseyes were automatically frozen. The player had the option to stop after every spin and keep the money banked. Lightning, if it came up, bankrupted the player and ended the game (accompanied by a loud thunderclap). Bullseye Bonus Game 03.jpg|Here's a good spin but without Bullseyes. Bullseye Bonus Game 04.jpg|$400 in the pot Bullseye Bonus Game 05.jpg|Here's a better spin, two Bullseyes & $100. Bullseye Bonus Game 06.jpg|Chuck has elected to freeze the two Bullseye windows. Bullseye Bonus Game 09.jpg|Here's a bad spin, and it was the first one, too. The object was to either get bullseyes in all three windows, or to survive ten (later reduced to seven) spins without getting "struck (or hit) by lightning." Doing either of these won a bonus prize package usually worth $3,000-$4,000 in value. Getting three bullseyes doubled the value of the bank, while going the maximum number of spins augmented the bank to a flat $5,000; if the value of the pot is more than $5,000, the player won whatever money was accumulated. If a player was fortunate enough to spin three bullseyes on one spin, that player won $10,000 and the prize package. Bullseye Bonus Game 10.jpg|Here's a triple Bullseye win. Bullseye Bonus Game 11.jpg|This contestant won a total of $1000 for the effort. Bullseye Bonus Game 07.jpg|Here's a big event: contestant Chuck suvived 10 spins and won $5000! Only one of the three windows contained lightning. If a player froze a bullseye in the window which had lightning, he or she could not lose. However, the player had no way of knowing that until the contents of the windows were revealed at the end of the bonus game. Bullseye Bonus Game 08.jpg|Here's a typical lightning check at the end of a successful Bonus Game. Chuck was safe because the lightning was in the upper right window, where he got a Bullseye. Pilot Version The original pilot, taped in 1979 at the NBC Burbank Studios, featured a different bonus round. To begin, the player stopped a "Number Jumbler," which contained numbers from 3-5, or a bullseye. The three windows contained either bullseyes or lightning bolts. Starting with the $1,000 (or more) won during the main game, the contestant stopped the windows by hitting his/her plunger, and if all three contained bullseyes, it doubled the player's money. This process continued until reaching the number in the contract set by the Number Jumbler, or a lightning bolt appeared (which bankrupted the player). If the Number Jumbler was stopped on a bullseye, the contestant could continue to spin, until winning $1,024,000 (which, starting at $1,000, would take ten spins). Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 1.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 2.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 3.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 5.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 6.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 4.jpg Bullseye Pilot Bonus Round 7.jpg ''Celebrity Bullseye (1982) In January 1982, the show changed its name to Celebrity Bullseye and featured celebrity contestants playing for their favorite charities. At this point, the celebrities would play a best two-out-of-three game and a $500 value was added to the maingame, but few other rules were changed. One of these rules was that the categories were no longer announced by host Jim Lange before the game began. Another was that most questions were multiple-choice, containing three possible answers, with the celebrity's job to choose the right one; the exceptions to that being visual categories or Two of a Kind. It was as Celebrity Bullseye that this series left the air in September of that year. This version has been criticized by fans of the show as slowing the game down, as there would be episodes where no Bonus Island would be played at all. Celebrities who played the celebrity version included Harvey Korman, Greg Morris, Doug Davidson, Roxie Roker, Rue McClanahan, Diane Ladd, Richard Kline, Gloria Loring, Patrick Wayne, Lynn Redgrave, Jerry Mathers, Meredith Baxter-Birney, Ernest Borgnine and F. Lee Bailey. Other Pictures Bullseye Pilot Champion.jpg|This is pilot contestant Gale. She is displayed on the bottom window along with her total winnings. The Set Bullseye Set (1).jpg Bullseye Set (2).jpg|This is the stage from when the show was taped at NBC Studios. Icons Bullseye Icon (Pilot).jpg|What everybody tries to hit on the show's pilot... Bullseye Icon (Series).jpg|...even in the series. Bullseye Lightning Icon.jpg|What no Bullseye contestant wants to get. Bullseye Bonus Button Bullseye Bonus Button 1.jpg Bullseye Bonus Button 2.jpg Bullseye Bonus Button 3.jpg Bonus Game Tote Board Bullseye Bonus Tote Board 1.jpg Bullseye Bonus Tote Board 2.jpg Bullseye Bonus Tote Board 3.jpg Music Pilot - "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Santa Esmeralda (Edit by Hal Hidey) Series - Hal Hidey Close - "That's All Folks" Contestant Intro - "See Me Now" Prize Cue - "Bits and Pieces" Prize Cue - "Pieces and Bits" Tagline "This is Jim Lange hoping that everything you're going for hits the Bullseye! Bye." - Jim Lange (1980-1982) Links Rules for Bullseye at the Game Show Temple Josh Rebich's Bullseye Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Gambling Category:Celebrity Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Flops Category:1980 premieres Category:1982 endings